Because of their lightweight, durability and strength, engineering thermoplastics can be used for the construction of many components of vehicular interiors, including train cars and aircraft. Components such as wall panels, overhead storage lockers, serving trays, seat backs, cabin partitions, and the like, can be conveniently and economically fabricated by, for example, extrusion, thermoforming, injection molding, and blow-molding techniques.
Interior components of train cars and aircraft are regularly subjected to impacts of varying intensities from equipment and luggage. It is very desirable that engineering thermoplastics used for fabricating such parts exhibit impact strength. It is also desirable for the interior components to be manufactured with the desired aesthetic appearance, such as gloss, texture, color effects, and the like. Additionally, interior components must meet the government and transportation industry safety standards for flammability, smoke, and toxicity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a flame resistant thermoplastic composition having impact strength and good aesthetics.